


Because we have Hope

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: It is a doble wedding!Our precious gelflings are finally having what they deserved.They hope you can come and join the celebration.
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal), Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so exciting! We are finally here on the long waited wedding!  
> This fic is a continuation of a previous fic of mine called: Alright. Together Then  
> If you haven't read it I recommend you do that first, is the story of the proposal between Rian with Deet and Brea with Kylan. If you like wholesome you should give it a try, I wrote it with all my love. Now with that said enjoy the first chapter of: Because we have Hope

The day had barely started and the light was peeking through just starting to cover the land. You could hear nothing but the wind blowing outside with tiny snowflakes being carried in it. Seladon slept in her bed when suddenly she felt a big weight over her body waking her up all of sudden. "Seladon,Seladon, Seladon! Wake up now!", Brea hopped over her as her sister tried to cover herself with her blankets again. "Brea what are you five?"

Brea frowned, "I said wake up and I mean it!", Seladon let out a chuckle from underneath her blankets. "Sister if you think your ~scary voice~ is going to do effect on me your wrong", Brea humph at this knowing she was right. She got up and grabbed her blankets pulling them away from her. "Rise and shine! Thra is awake and so should you!", she ran to the curtains opening them up to let the light in to which Seladon hissed, her eyes still not adjusting to the day light. "Brea since when are you so insisting?" 

Brea ran and jumped inside the bed next to her oldest sister. She got closed and whispered, "I'm getting married today", then rolling to the floor and letting out a squeal. Seladon laughed and grabbed a pillow to hit her with. "Well of course I know that, silly but we still had time to get there it wasn't necessary to wake up this early", Brea blinked a lot and sat up on the floor. "Wake up? Who made you think I slept at all?", Seladon let out a sight and got up helping her youngest sister off the floor. 

"Well we do have to arrive, get your hair, makeup, dress and all that done. Maybe it is best to be extra early. Looks like for once Brea is going to be on time. Come on help me get everything set so we can leave soon", Brea nodded, running and getting her sister's crown. She placed it on her head and ran out of the room to help her get everything else ready sooner. Seladon laughed not having seen Brea this jumpy since they were both just childlings. 

~~~~~~~~~Le~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

"Gurjin is coming through!", the Drenchen ran with a cart filled with a bunch of vines and flowers inside, running through the corridors. Soon entering the room of ceremonies were most of the decorations had already been placed neatly days prior and only now the final touches were being settled. 

"Gurjin? Gurjin stop!", said Amri who was on top of a latter seeing his friend running fast...and towards him. Gurjin slowed down but the corner of the cart hit the latter making it shake. "W-woah!", Amri tried to balanced himself as he tried to hold on tight and Gurjin quickly letting go of the cart went to hold the latter still. "Sorry for that little dude!", he apologized as Amri practically glided down. "Don't worry about it, I like some adrenaline from time to time. Oh? You brought the vines and flowers for the chairs!", He said looking at the cart. 

"Yes after this the room will be all done and the only thing left will be to help out in the kitchen and decorate a bit more the halls for when everyone comes in", Amri nodded and Naia joined in the conversation. "Gurjin you ready?", her twin nodded as he grabbed an end of the vines and Naia the other, letting her wings out and flying. "This will make it much faster", he explained to Amri who observed as the two worked together. Wrapping quickly all vines and flowers to the chairs. 

Naia saw how much he was looking at both of them, his attention like a childling in a toy store. She laughed and in a teasing way said, "Is okay if it's a lot to take in Amri I know I'm awesome", Gurjin rolled his eyes from down below and whispered underneath his breath: "Only because I'm helping you with the other end", To which his sister replied with a piercing glaze. Amri laughed and patted Gurjin's shoulder whispering back, "don't worry I got this", he winked looking then up at Naia and crossing his arms. "Oh really Naia? What if I took those vines away while your still flying?", Naia grinned, "Is that a challenge little boy?", Gurjin backed up and tossed the other end of the vine to his sister. "I think I'll go check on the groom's while you two do that", both Amri's and Naia's gazes were still on each other as they said in unison: "Ok", and Gurjin did a run for it leaving both trouble makers.

Meanwhile in the corridors had just arrived Rian. He smiled walking to a group of podlings who seemed to be having a bit of trouble moving a cart filled with treats. "Oh let me help", he volunteered. The others quickly shook their heads. "Aw I know I've made one or two pranks in the pass but I'm not going to do that now"

"That not be it", he heard the familiar voice a Hup who seemed to be in the center of the podling commotion. Rian asked then why then and he simply replied that Rian was a groom it was his wedding and so the podlings didn't want to make him work. "Well that's very kind but I insist. Look I don't have my suit on yet so even if I get dirty it's ok plus I'll only help for a little while. Then I'll go back to my dressing room and wait. I'm really nervous Hup so if I do nothing now l'll go crazy. Helping will distract my mind for a bit", Hup and the other podlings looked at each other, all of them thinking and talking in their native language. Then they looked up at him and agreed. "Thank you! I'll start moving this to the kitchen you all get the other one", everyone nodded and off to work they went. 

Rian pushed the cart all the way to the kitchen and left it there for the chefs and asistan chefs to take care of. Once he left he was going back to get more but he noticed how he was all alone with no one around. He leaned over to see the other hall(the one that led to the opposite side of the building), peeking his head and hiding his body behind a wall. He saw it was empty. Looking both ways one more time he walked through it in a tip toe manner. He made his ways to a staircase and made sure nobody was following him went up. He was almost at the top when a familiar figure crossed his pat. Gurjin stumbled upon him as he was going down. "Rian? What are you doing way over here?", he asked since Rian was supposed to stay way on the other side of the building. "Nothing", was all the excuse he could get out at that moment. His friend crossed his arms. "You were going to see Deet. Weren't you?", Rian acted as if he was offended by this accusation. Placing one hand over his chest in a dramatic way. "What?! Of course not, pftttt. I know well I have to wait before I see her. I was just-", he stopped talking as he saw in Gurjin's eyes that he was not buying anything he was saying. "Rian you need to go to your room"

"Rian?! Gurjin did you say Rian?", Deet's voice was heard from above. "Deet!", Rian was going to go up but Gurjin was quick and pulled him back covering his eyes. Deet then went down to where the two of them stood. "Hi", she said in her sweet tone of voice. "Deet I know you have good intentions and you just want to say hi but you're in your wedding dress! If Naia finds out Rian saw you before the actual wedding with it on she can and will kill me!", Rian's ears perk up in curiosity. He placed his hands over his friend's arm that covered his eyes trying to get it off him. "Dress? Did you say dress? Let me see!", Gurjin gave him a kick and told him to stop pushing so much. "I don't mind if Rian sees me now", Deet said, wanting to see what Rian thought. "GIVE THE WOMAN WHAT SHE WANTS. GIVE ME WHAT I WANT. GIVE US WHAT WE WANT. LET ME SEEEEE- OUCH! AGAIN?!", Gurjin gave him a second kick. "You both are so curious you're definitely made for each other. Still I can't allow the possibility of dying by the hand of my sister. Brea, Brea!!", He called as Deet panicked knowing what would come next. 

Brea came outside and when she saw the commotion her eyes went big and she grabbed Deet by the arm pulling her up stairs. Gurjin did the same pulling Rian downstairs. Both gelfling complained in the progress. "Come on, it's time you and Kylan got your suits on anyways", he said letting his friend go once they reached the bottom. "Hey where is Kylan?"

Suddenly they saw a shadow on the other side of the hallway that quickly hid behind the wall. "Kylan?", both of them stated. "Oh hey Rian, Gurjin I was looking for you both", he said with a smile. "Why were you looking for us all the way on the girls side of the building? Hmmm you know were Deet and Brea are. *Gasp* You were going to see Brea! Weren't you?", Gurjin placed his hands over his hips. "No I was not!", Rian laughed and his friend gave him a playful look. 

"You two are like childlings. Looks like I'm going to have to make sure myself you both stay in your room", he started charging towards Rian both of them laughing. Rian screamed to Kylan to run quickly and let out a laugh mixed with a scream he did. The three boys ran around the whole building, each one laughing until they arrived at their dressing rooms. Each one went inside theirs as Gurjin said he would wait outside to make sure they didn't escape and actually got changed. 

Rian went into his room holding his cheeks still laughing a bit. He took a deep breath and went over to the closet grabbing his suit making a note fall down so he bent over to grab it. It had his mother's name on it catching Rian by surprise. He quickly opened it and inside saw a small paragraph. It said:

My dear Rian, your father wore a blue suit to our wedding so I thought it would be cute if you wore blue too! If you don't like it that's ok but I have a mother instinct that is going to fit you just perfectly. Even if you're still just a baby as I write this. 

Thank me in the future, mom. 

Rian sight but it was a happy sight. He kissed the note and thanked his parents out loud. He sure wished they could see him on his special day but at least he could feel with this suit he now had a part of them throughout the whole thing. It was as described in the note blue a dark blue. He wore white underneath it and a black bowtie to complete the look. 

Meanwhile Kylan in his room grabbed and put on a red suit. With also white underneath and instead of a bow tie a tie with blue and small white details. The Maudra of the Spriton(the woman who raised him) chose it for him saying that his yellowish tone skin would go well with red and Kylan not having much fashion sense himself allowed it. Looking at himself in the mirror he admired that she was right. He did look fairly good in red(he's being humble they both look amazing). 

Here are the suits they are wearing:

Rian: 

Kylan: 

In the meantime Deet helped Brea adjust her dress. It was a Beautifully decorated with white tiny small flower-like patterns over a beige fabric. It had a mermaid gown silhouette that perked a bit up once it hit the floor. With Queen Anne style neckline and cape-like sleeves. Meanwhile Deet wore a ball gown dress with an off the shoulder neckline and her sleeves were like an invisible fabric with visible white swirls and other details. Both which could tell all a lot of each girl's personality somehow. "All done, is it too tight?", Brea walked over to the big mirror and turned to see her dress from different angles. She loved the elegant flow it gave to her and it fitted her perfectly. "No it's just right. Now let me see you give that thing a twirl" 

Deet giggled and grabbing a bit of her skirt gave the dress two big twirls she felt like a childling playing princess. The puffy skirt with the flower embroidery was more than Deet could ever imagine herself wearing in her future wedding. Plus it was very soft and comfy since the dress as requested by herself was made with Norlocs skin. "Ah we need to do our hair now, but first I really want to see Naia and Seladon with their maids of honor dresses. I'm sure they will look heavenly", said Deet, her voice soft as her eyes covered with a dreamy fog went over to where such dresses were hanged. Brea too wanted to see them put them on. "I'm sure they will be here too. Meanwhile we should start doing our hair. Sit down I'll do yours first"

Here are their dresses:

Deet:  
Top: Skirt: 

Brea:  
Top: Skirt: 

Deet exited, sat down in the chair and Brea grabbed a bunch of hair products and a small mirror so Deet could look at the process. "Messy bun right?", Deet smiled wide. "The messier the better!", Brea went right to it. Letting her hair loose and grabbing a bunch of bobb'n pins. "Deet I'm glad we're doing a double wedding. I don't think I would have been able to get ready if it were just me", she said. "But you wouldn't be getting ready alone I would probably still be here helping you out with the dress and the hair and the-", Brea interrupted saying: "Yes I know but I don't mean getting ready literally. I mean I'm glad I can share my nerves with someone who knows how it feels like'', Deet made an "O" shape with her mouth understanding. "Then yes me too. You know I actually spilled my breakfast on the floor this morning", she laughed, "My hands were shaking because of my nerves and I dropped my bowl. I'm still nervous but excited. Plus as you said it helps to share your bride's nerves with another bride especially if she's your best friend", Brea placed her hand over her heart. "Aww Deet you are my best friend too. You're going to make me cry! You can't say stuff like that when I'm in a emotional mood!"

Deet laughed her hands covering her mouth a bit. "Girl save those tears for when you see Kylan", she teased, making Brea pull a bit of her hair(but not too hard).. 

And that was the morning of such a special day, a lot of things happening at once all over but well that's normal for a wedding.


	2. The wedding bells Jingle finally starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is officially starting!  
> Good thing Deet, Rian, Brea and Kylan have such good friends and family members to be their full support.

This is the aesthetic for the wedding and how I imagine it in the story. You can use this as a base and with your imagination add anything else you want but I thought this pictures were perfect in describing what I'm seeing as I write this story:

  


Ok now on with the story:

Naia and Amri both looked back at the finished decorated room. Their breathing is heavy because of all the running. "It is done!", Amri said letting himself fall on the floor. Naia hid her wings and fell flat on the floor next to him too. "This is why I only use my wings for swimming and barely flying", Amri, still on the floor, moved his head to look at her. "Naia I don't think I can feel my legs", she gave them a quick kick(not too hard) to wake them up which Amri appreciated. "I am never challenging you to anything ever again", he added putting his hands over his face. Naia turned her head to look at him. "Hmm I'll give that statement a week", Amri laughed and nodded, "Yeah your right"

Seladon walked into the room almost letting out a scream seeing them both on the ground. "We're not dead", they both replied as if they could somehow get inside her head and see what she was thinking. Seladon adjusted her sleeves and told them to please stand up. After a few groans they both did. "Naia is time to go dress up you too Amri", both of them nodded. Amri started to leave the room first, turning quickly and looking at Naia one last time."I hope your dress fits you perfectly your majesty", he faked a bow and Naia faked laughter. "Aren't you hilarious?", Amri did a: "Pretty much am" kinda shrug and face then leaving the room.

He walked towards the end of the left side of the building finding two doors. He knock on them both but only one opened. "Amri me and the guys are here. You came for your suit right?"Amri nodded at Gurjin who had already put his suit on. He came inside and Gurjin closed the door. Kylan was with two hands on his hair and a hair tie on his mouth looking at Rian who was at the other side sitting down and talking about something. He looked over and gave Amri a welcome while Kylan just nodded at his direction not being able to speak yet. "Your suit is in the bathroom you can go ahead and change there", indicated Rian to the door inside the room and then went over to Gurjin to talk about something. 

The suits that the groomsmen wear is a white bottom shirt underneath a beige color vest with some pinned flowers. A black bowtie and some beige pants too. 

It basically looked like this:  


Amri came out ready leaving his previous clothes on a bag and placing them on a corner of the room. Gurjin walked to him, "Best groomsman's in the house!", Amri laughed as they gave each other a high-five. Kylan got up, finished his hair do and went towards them. "Hmm I think our groomsman's are getting a little cooky. No but seriously are the suits fitting well?, Amri and Gurjin both nodded saying that it didn't feel too tight or too loose either. Rian grabbed his brush and just started going ham at his hair and making it puffier than his usual look making it kinda messy looking on purpose and moving it around so that it would all fall on a certain side. He finished that rather quickly and started making what was a signature of most gelfling's, some tiny braids in the back and pinning it down with his usual blue hair clip. Kylan had most of his hair loose unlike his usual braids look with the exception of a small portion on the back that was tied into a bun. Gurjin had his messy and big dreadlocks and braids as always but all of them were collected in a low ponytail and we'll Amri...he couldn't do much difference with his half shaved hair. So instead of letting his hair down like usual he grabbed some gel and spiked it up a bit upwards instead of down. After doing that the boys sat in a circle playing rock paper scissors the championships as they waited since the girls were probably going to take longer and as they heard the guest had just started coming in. 

Here are some pictures so you can get an idea of their hairstyles

Gurjin: 

Kylan: 

Rian: 

Amri: 

Their game consisted of the usual rock, paper and scissors rules but with the twist that you had to write down what you were using in each round and the gelf who won the previous one could pick someone they wanted their hand sign to be revealed. They would pick and had one shot at guessing a number from 1 to 5 and if it was the one they were thinking of they had to show them their paper giving them an advantage. So yeah it was just a group of cool guys being dorky and playing their made up game. Still Rian and Kylan with each tick of clock started to get distracted. The nerves grew bigger and their attention was no longer in the game. "Earth to Kylan! Earth to Rian! Guys what's going on?"

Both of them blinked a lot in response. "Sorry I'm just starting to feel very nervous", said Kylan getting up and saying he was going to the bathroom to wash his face. "Poor Kylan...aw Rian you too?", Said Gurjin looking into his friend's eyes who were shaking. Rian accepted the fact and grabbed his legs bringing them close to him. "Their not bad nerves. I'm just so excited but anxious at the same time, you know this is very life changing and I want everything to go perfectly. My heart is ready and if he could take control of time I would already be saying my "I do's" but my mind is starting to create all of these scenarios. Like what if while I'm speaking I forget my vows because of the nerves, or what if the cake falls on top of Deet's dress and some other stuff", Gurjin looked at Amri and made a hand motion telling him to go to Kylan. Amri got up and after knocking went inside to check on the Spriton groom while Gurjin slided through the floor sitting next to his best friend. 

"Hey, hey look at me. Soldier look at me", Rian did as told. "Nothing in life is perfect but that doesn't mean it's going to be bad. Your wedding is going to go smoothly. I have a feeling. Here answer me this: Do you love Deet?", Rian smiled a bit and blushed looking at the floor. "Yeah I do", his hands now letting go of his legs. "Then it won't matter if you forget your lines for a moment, your heart will just improvise for you cause you don't have to practice what you already feel. If the cake falls on her dress you will grab some napkins and help clean it up while Deet will laugh telling the cook that it's ok and so on. If anything goes off the love you have for each other will be enough to fix it. So stop overthinking for once!", He shook Rian a bit who laughed. He was glad to have his best friend with him to keep him in shape and felt much much better.

Meanwhile Kylan told Amri what made him nervous. He was never one to want to drag all the attention on himself. What if today, the day where all eyes would follow him, Brea saw that he was just a simple Gelfling with not much to offer. His doubts made him start to chew on his finger nails and Amri just shook his head. "Does that mentality sound like Brea to you? Brea doesn't see anyone as less important than the other she fights for equality dude. Plus the thing is that you have a lot of things to offer! Your wise, you put your friends first, you make some delicious broth...", Kylan chuckled listening to him as he continued to mention the qualities that made him special. "Plus Brea likes that humbleness in you. That is refreshing for once to be with someone who doesn't need her to do this big act of the leader and just encourages her to keep going without demanding something from her. She said so herself. She really loves you and you love her. So why doubt that?", Kylan also felt better hearing this and dried his face looking back at his Grottan friend. "This is why you and Gurjin are our groomsmen. Me and Rian would be lost without you guys", Amri faked a to wave at an invisible crowd. "Thank you thank you, I love you too, random stranger!", Kylan laughed and they both went outside sitting down and picking their papers up. 

"Now where were we?", Asked Gurjin. "I guessed your number you have to reveal to me your next move", said Rian. "Ehhhhh are you sure? I don't remember that", Rian grabbed the paper as him and Gurjin pulled it in opposite directions like if they were childlings again and the other two watched amused. 

~Some time later~  
At the other side of things Naia and Seladon put on their maids of honor dresses as Deet and Brea gushed over how good they looked. The dresses were beige colored with an illusion neckline and a sheath gown. Some long sleeves that puffed out until reaching the wrist where they would tight in. White flowers details filled the chest area and the end of such sleeves. It was cute but not over the top exaggerated and Naia appreciated that she could move freely in it. Seladon finished her hairstyle in that moment and now both girls matched. Low pony tail with some hairs sticking out the forehand to frame the face. 

The dress and hairstyle:

  


All girls had a gentle makeup look that gave them each a more natural glow. Some pinkish blush and golden eye shadow was the center and the rest was more just their natural skin color. The four girls held hands making a circle as they all gave each other words of encouragement and bravery. Deet had a messy bun Brea made for her with braids on the sides while Brea had a huge one ponytail with flowers here and there that Deet styled for her. She actually used an old picture of her mother's own wedding where she used a similar style. Naia who had left for a few seconds came back with exciting news. 

"Ok all the guests have arrived! The boys are ready too! Let's start putting the veils on our brides so we can be ready for the call", Brea and Deet looked at each other nervously and smiled holding each of their hands. Turning around together, Seladon went to put Deet's and Naia's Brea's vails. Both girls had short ones that puffed up in the corners at the end, pinned to their hair by a golden hair clip with light pink flowers on it. [I couldn't find an image similar to my description on this one so your gonna have to imaginate with me here] 

"Ok all done! You can both turn around and see your complete look!", Said Seladon walking with Naia to the side. Both girls turned around to see the finished look on the big mirror in the wall. They were both at loss with words as they touched their veils, the dress, the hair, as if they needed to FEEL it to believe it. "Now I really am getting the bride's feelings", said Deet waving both hands in a fan motion towards her face trying to contain the tears that tried to sneak out. "I think the vail really made it look complete so if there was any doubt that I am indeed getting married and that it's not a dream it is gone", added Brea doing the same gesture. "Your allowed to cry", said Naia letting a small chuckle. "Not yet we want to at least last till the altar", they both said, making the room fill with laughter. 

A knock on the door was then heard and in came Deet's parents and little brother. "Eiiiiii look at you girlsssss!", They all laughed and Deet walked quickly towards them. They all held hands as they admired Deet and told her to calm down with breathing techniques. After that they said, "Well we'll be taking our front row seats. Behave little guy", Bobb'n nodded and stayed behind with his big sister. Deet could never choose between her parents who should be the one to walk her down the aisle so as they talked about it one night while eating dinner a certain volunteer came in. Deet smiled bending down, her puffy dress making a circle around her. "Are you ready to walk me my knight in shining armor?", she grabbed his cheeks giving them a squeeze. "Yes I am my lady!", replied Bobb'n bowing to his sister which made her giggle. "Your so cute! Don't ever grow up ok?"

In that moment Brea turned to Seladon looking at her sister. She turned around feeling Brea's stare and found her giving her a smile a shaky one. She knew her sister and she wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Your going to be great", Brea felt calmer with this and then looked back up to meet her big sister's eyes. "I wish Tavra and mom were here too", Seladon at first looked at the ground sadly, her eyebrows then frowning and making a determined expression. "Who says they aren't?", Brea hid her head in Seladon's chest. "R-really? You think so?", Seladon grabbed her sister by the shoulder pulling her so she could see her. "I don't think so I know so", she then used her hand to wipe away two tears that had barely started to go down the youngest cheeks. "Are you ready to give me away?", Seladon felt a bittersweet pull on her heart strings but answer with no hesitation. "Of course", this time her being the one with a few tears coming down and Brea now being the one to wipe them off. 

A knock on the door was heard once more and Naia told everyone to keep talking and that she will handle it. So they did. She went and opened it seeing Amri standing outside with a piece of paper. Both gelfling's were quiet for the first minute as they took in the sight of each other. Blushes that could not be helped to show through did. Amri was the first one to break the silence, his voice a bit shaky, his eyes twinkling and his stare being straight at Naia and nothing else: "Wow y-you look v-very pretty", Naia leaned on the door frame. "Jaja hilarious", she looked down but Amri walked a bit closer his hands over his chest with the letter. "N-no I mean it! I'm not messing with you. I really do think you look pretty...sorry this is weird", he took two steps back. Naia couldn't help but lift a hand over to her hair and making some of the small braids go behind her ear. "No,no it's ok it's fine I-um thank you is what I meant", she was not easily flustered but somehow he managed to do it. "You don't look bad yourself. I never seen you in a vest before you look...handsome", there she said it and there was no backing off now. Amri knew she would compliment him but he thought she would just say "fine" or "good" so he was caught off guard. In a good way. "I um brought this! Is the list of the order in which everyone is going to march in. The guest are ready, so it's the guys their already up front and Augra is there too. We are going to start I just came here to make sure you girls were ready too", Naia took the paper and told him to stay there. 

"Girls...it's time", everyone in the room went quiet and quickly got in line. Naia was re- reading the order of everything in the hallways to refresh their minds while Amri walked in front of all of them. Soon they were all in front of some big doors and quickly got in line. "Deet, can I get a quick hug?, Deet gave Brea a big bear hug as they then went: Brea besides Seladon and Deet besides Bobb'n. Gurjin who was already waiting went in front of Amri. 

Augra had already marched in, then Rian and Kylan who were now standing on the other side waiting. You could hear the music from the other side of the door. First came the groomsmen which meant Gurjin and Amri. They opened the door slightly to go out then closing it behind them. They all were going to do this so that Deet and Brea would be a big surprise. As soon as they got next to Rian and Kylan the doors opened again, this time Hup coming out. He had in his hand a pillow with the rings walking with pride and his usual waddle like patterns. Then came Modra Fara's Fizzgig(who Seladon now adopted) that had a rope tied to a tiny cart that would leave a trail of flowers behind. The guest let out a unanimous "aww" in the sight of such a cute thing. Then came Naia, she held a sign saying: The brides are coming! The music suddenly became a bit slower as it was finally Deet's and Brea's big moment. Rian and Kylan both took a deep breath and their irises went huge when they finally saw the love of their life's coming in.


	3. i pronounce you husband and wife

Brea marched, her hand around her sisters arm and Deet behind her, hand holding her brother's who stretched it a bit high so Deet wouldn't had to walk in while bending down. Brea and Deet felt a spark as soon as they each saw their groom in front, who looked straight back at them. Earlier all they felt was nerves but now all they felt was excitement like no other. Once they reached the end Seladon grabbed Brea's flowers and gave her a kiss in the cheek, same thing did Bobb'n with Deet letting go off their hands. Finally the bride's walked towards their respective groom's facing them and sharing smiles all around. "So...hello", whispered Deet to Rian. His smile wide and eyes soft. "Jaja, well hello. Haven't seen you around where were you?", Deet looked down at her dress then him. "Oh you know I was getting ready for my wedding", Rian chuckled and played along. "Oh wow congratulations who's the lucky gelf?", Deet faked a thinking face as if she had to think really hard to remember. Rian did a pouting expression and she giggled seeing this. "It's you of course silly, wouldn't forget it ever~", Rian smiled with this as their grip in each other's hands tighten. Meanwhile Brea let a small and almost dreamy like sight out. "Kylan sweetie...", He looked to the other way puffing his cheeks. "Are you crying?", He shook his head still not looking at her. "You look very handsome", he turned to finally look at her. "And you look drop dead gorgeous. What am I supposed to do now? I wanna cry", she giggled pulling him a bit closer. "Hmm gelfling's say that you look extra beautiful when your happy. So technically it's your fault. Because of how happy you make me feel", Kylan eyes soften and so did the rest of his face. If it were possible it almost seemed as if he started glowing. "Thank you sweetheart, I am happy with you too", finally having shared those words they grabbed hands and Aughra told the guest to sit down. 

She cleared her throat and holding out a book looked at the crowd. "Welcome everyone, family, friends and special guests. We are all here gathered to celebrate two beautiful unions. The union of Brave Rian and Gentle Deet. The union of Wise Kylan and Clever Brea. It is my pleasure to be tasked with this important role. Besides it was about time these ones got married I for a second thought I would be young before any of them made a move"

Everyone in the room laughed and she continued. "Now let's start this with the traditional expression of intent. Or as is more commonly known: the I do's. The origin of this part of the ceremony comes as a legal way to certified that both parts of the party are here by choice and not force", she turned to each couple one by one doing their I do's and Aughra asked that if there was anyone in the room against of this marriage they shall speak now or hold silence for ever. The room became so silent you could hear a pin drop. "Why so slow?! Aughh married them already" a voice was heard from the back of the seats. The Heretic moved his hands making everyone turn around to see. "Patience is the key of love", said UrGoh, next shushing him. "You can't shush me! Before you shush me I shush you!"

"Why did you invite them again?", Aughra said, making our four heroes laugh. "I know that the Heretic and UrGoh speak a lot but they have kind intentions. Plus you should hear them sing opera! Is good", said Deet making Kylan tilt his head. "Is it that good?", Brea shook her head, "No sweetie it's not". Rian agreed, "Deet let's not talk about that now ok? They're probably tired because of the long journey so even if we ask would it be fair for them to sing after being so tired?" He said knowing how to talk to her and that Deet was capable of asking them to sing later. He really liked the guys but please...his ears couldn't take it. She seemed to think about it and nodded in response. Lore who sat next to them hit them both in the head. Making them question why he would hit his masters. Lore pointed to everyone who seemed to be waiting for them. "Oh-um sorry please continue"

"Thanks Lore", whispered Brea and Aughra took the word again. "Now, we come to a special part asked by the couples themselves. Before we continue with the ceremony they have something to share", the four of them turned around to face the crowd as some gelfling's came in moving some chairs and giving them a piece of paper. Then joining the crowd to see what this was about. 

Rian started talking first, "Today we are glad to have all of you here with us on this special day. Still there are many loved ones that can't join us. Family and friends that we lost on the way here. A lot of you must know how that feels. So before we continued the four of us had something special, our own little ceremony we wanted to share with you", the crowd stood up all feeling how important this was. Brea walked to the chairs and placed two pictures on two of them. "This is my mother and this one of my older sister. My mother was the Great All Maudra of the Vapra clan. Mother of three daughters. Her name was Mayrin. She was known for her fierce leadership. She died by the tip of a sword held by the General as she defied him and defended her paladins. My sister Tavra, the middle sister. She called herself the fun one, Jaja. She was a good listener and gave great advice. In her silence many things were hidden. She normally was in charge of facing treats and went on big adventures that placed her life in danger. She even got used to an attack that backfired the Skeksis when the Arathim joined forces with us. In our escape from the crystal castle she was greatly hurt by Chamberlain. We managed to escape but she didn't last the night, dying in mine and Seladon's arms under a tree"

Deet went after her and placed a different picture on the third chair. "This is the sanctuary Tree. He was very important not only for us Grottan but for Thra in general. He revealed to me the truth and showed me the way. Thanks to him I left home in search to warn the others of the darkening. In his last moments of battle where he was killed by poor Norloc's infected with the darkening who didn't know what they were doing he passed me his power. With it I was able to absorb and reflect darkening. It came with a high price and I still have a few scars but...it helped us win our first battle. Now I'm free from it but you can never forget something like that. Like this tree"

Kylan then placed his two pictures. "These are my parents. When I was young they were killed by the Hunter as his thirst for hunting and trophies grew. I was raised by my Maudra who took me in. Lots of gelfling didn't believe me at first when I told them what had happened. That's why I say that the Skeksis they don't own my heart"

Last Rian came and placed two more. "This is my father, ex captain of the guard. Ordon was his name. He died also by the Hunter, who wanted to kill me being sent by Chamberlain who told him I spread lies about Skeksis. He jumped in between us throwing him to the dragons in the forest to save my life even if it meant he would have to give his own. His last words were: Be brave. Then there's Mira, a Vapra soldier who used to help protect the crystal castle with me. We were very close and there was a time where I truly loved her, she was close to one of our groomsman's here too: Gurjin. She died...the worst way possible. Surrounded by many Skeksis, being the first gelfling to have their essence sucked out"

The gelfling's all placed their hands over their chest some looking straight forward and others down. Some held a silence others sang the song of Thra as if to speak for the dead. In honor of these and all other fallen gelflings. After that finally came the vows and the ring ceremony. Followed by Augra's pronouncement. In this moment the groom took the veil's of each of their brides. Lifting them up and putting them behind to let them see more clearly their faces. Deet eyes shined as she smiled at Rian. "You look beautiful Deethra", he grabbed both of her hands, kissing them quickly. She felt her heart flutter when he said her full name. "You don't look bad yourself, sky baby", she responded. Meanwhile Brea chuckled, placing one hand over Kylan's cheeks rubbing off a tear that flowed down his face. "You're going to make me cry'', she said he chuckled too and placed his hand over hers leaning his head on it. "Is hard when I have such an amazing girl right in front of me", he whispered so only she could hear it and she did. 

"I pronounce you all husband and wife! You may kiss!", The crowd clapped and cheered. Deet gave a few tiny jumps(Rapunzel style) then leaning toward Rian and wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Meanwhile Rian grabbed the back of her head to hold her close as they shared their official first married kiss. Meanwhile Brea didn't give Kylan any time as she pulled him in herself moving him to her other side(holding him Nancy and prince Edward from Enchanted style). Kissing him as he smiled in the kiss, this too their first official married kiss. Flowers were flying everywhere as people cheered, some cried of the emotions and others let out whistles. The music started playing again and Deet wrapped her arm around Rian, the other one grabbing her flower bouquet that Bobb'n went quickly to give back to her. Seladon also went and quickly gave Brea her flowers and she then wrapped her arm around Kylan's. As they marched down they smiled at the guests saying "thank you", "thanks for coming", "glad you could make it" and other stuff like that. Once on the other side they waited for the others to march out too. Aughra meeting with them outside told them to go into the rooms and wait there until all guests were moved outside for the after party and so that the couples could rest and talk for a bit in the meantime. 

Gurjin, Naia, Amri, Seladon , Bobb'n, Hup and of course our lovable fizzgig went with Aughra back inside to help out. Rian went with Deet towards the room where the girls got ready since Deet said she left some of her stuff there while Brea went with Kylan to the one he prepared on not needing anything from the girls room. Of course after congratulating each other. Once inside the room Deet turned to Rian and gave small jumps. Rian laughing went over her and lifted her up giving her a twirl. "I love you!", they both said at the same time, earning even more laughter from each one. Rian let her down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Rian", said Deet. "hm?", he looked down at her. "Your my husband", she said blinking a lot like if she was still anizing that and he laughed at this and pinched her cheeks. "Jaja yes I am", Deet let out a small sqeual and her ears perked up. "Rian your my husband! Ahhh!", She gave him a bear hug almost knocking him down. Rian hugged her back, catching himself in the process. She was being too adorable, what did he ever do to deserve this cinnamon roll? He rested his chin on her shoulder moving some of her hair with his face out of the way to whisper in her ear. "Yep and your my wife". He then closed his eyes, staying there in her shoulders for a while. He noticed how Deet's body started shaking and how her chest started moving up and down a bit quicker. He turned to see her face and noticed she was crying. "Deet?! What is it?", He quickly let go cupping her face checking everything. "I'm just h-happy that's a-all", she told him. "Aw Deet", he was moved by this. "Rian I hope I can make you as happy as you make me. I hope that I can somehow repay all those times you've been strong for me. I'll try to be the best wife I can!", Rian shocked his head. "But Deet you already are the best.To me at least...now don't look at me like that... Don't give me those eyes...Deet you know I'm weak when it's you...y-your making me c-cry too", in the end both of them were left in tears as they rested their foreheads against each other. Once they calmed down Deet went and sat on a chair taking her heels off. "These are beautiful but I don't think I'll last the whole day wearing them. Rian I have some backup comfy boots over there in the corner can you pass them to me?", She pointed at a bag and when Rian went he saw inside her boots grabbing them. He went over and Deet extended her arm thinking he would give them to her but instead he bent down on the floor to put them on himself. Deet blush, seeing how Rian carefully placed the boots in her feet. "R-rian you didn't have to do t-that '', he looked up at her already having placed the first boot on. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Plus what kinda husband would I be if I can't even help you put your shoes on from time to time", he grabbed the second one. Deet let him proceed feeling like one of the princesses in her childling story books. "All done!", He said and Deet tapped her feet against each other. "Thank you love", Rian blushed and almost stumbled back a bit. She had never called him by that nickname in specific and it caught him off guard. Deet placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled seeing him flustered like that. "Sorry was that too much?" Rian shook his head and grabbed a second chair placing it besides her and sitting down. "No,no I like it! I really like it. Can I call you love too?", Deet grabbed his hand and rested on his shoulder. "Of course"

Kylan and Brea happily went inside the room. "Kylan", Brea called on him while he was closing the door. "Yes?", she sat down on the floor and tapped the spot next to her. He smiled and gladly sat down next to her. He then leaned down, resting his head on her lap like they would usually do, just like in the day he proposed to her. Brea always passed her hands through his hair and he closed his eyes relaxing a bit. "I talked with Seladon about my move", he opened his eyes to see her face. "What did she say?", Originally It was tradition that whoever married a princess would move to live with her in the castle. Still both Brea and Kylan had arrived at the conclusion that they didn't want that. They wanted a small, humble house in the woods just for the two of them. Brea told Seladon that she would always be ready to serve and lead her people if her sister ever needed the assistance. That she should never be afraid to ask for her help, still she felt like in this moment in her life she wanted to live more simply. In a completely new place and learn new things with her now husband. Kylan also thought it would be kinda overwhelming to move to such a big castle. Of course if they needed to he would do it in a flash if it was for Brea but if they had the choice he also preferred a simple lifestyle. "She agreed with me and gave us her blessing on our decision", Kylan sat up pulling Brea close. "That's great! Especially because I have a big surprise for you at my house er- I mean our house", Man he shouldn't had said that. It slipped out of him because of the excitement. "A surprise? Tell me! Pleaseeeeee Pleaseeee pleaseeeeee", oh no what had he done? He turned on Brea's curiosity. But he decided to negotiate. "Ok there's actually a few surprises so let's do a deal. I'll tell you one now but you'll have to wait for the others'', Brea gave a nod and agreed. "Okay I had an empty room that I used to use for the guests. But normally if any of me and my friends want to stay over I am the one most of the time going to sleep at their house so the room wasn't being put to much use. So I emptied it out and placed some shelf's. So you can put your books and make it as your small library. It's not as big as the one you already had I'm sure but-" Before he could finish talking Brea gave him a kiss in the cheek. "It's already perfect I can tell. Thanks for being so considerate", Kylan blushed and gave her a kiss in the cheek too. "Anything for my princess"

And so they kept on talking. Each couple close not letting their significant other go. While they waited for the after party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://everadream.tumblr.com/post/616242270567563264/tdc-age-of-resistance-wedding-fanart
> 
> I DREW DEET,BREA, RIAN AND KYLAN with their wedding looks. Copy and past the link to see them.


	4. Heart race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters(including this one) will be presented at the same time but from different charecters perspectives. This chapter's spotlight goes to Amri and Naia and their perspective.

Finally outside all gelfings gather around sitting in the tables. Naia grabbed her plate of food and sat next to her brother who was already almost done with his. "Gurjin I swear if you get an upset stomach because of how fast your eating. Your going home alone cause I'm staying", Gurjin rolled his eyes and told her he had a stomach of steal and that she should know that by now. She shrugged at his stubbornness and started digging into her own food. At the distance she saw a certain Grottan with his own plate of food in hand. "You don't mind if Amri join us right?", Gurjin opened his mouth still no sound coming out. "Thanks, hey Amri over here!", Gurjin crossed his arms. Of course he didn't mind but why would she ask him if she wasn't going to let him answer anyways. 

Amri ears flick catching the sound and he turned around seeing them. He walked towards the table and sat down. "Oh hey guys, thanks for the spot",he said sitting down. He looked over at Naia's plate. "Jaja we picked the same foods!", Then over at Gurjin. "So what are you going to eat?", Naia rested her head on her hand. "Gurjin here already ate", Amri's eyes went wide with surprise as the mentioned grabbed his plate and stood up. "Yep and I'm going for seconds", he pushed the chair back inside the table and started to walk off. "Brother for Thra sakes if you get sick-", Naia started but Gurjin acted like he didn't listen and finally walked completely away. 

"He never listens to me", she said watching as her brother's shadow disappeared in the crowd. Turning back she saw Amri looking at her amused. "What?", he shrugged. "But do you ever listen to him though?", She placed a finger on the table. "Don't change the subject!", Amri raised both of his hands as if he was in surrender then grabbed his fork. He leaned across the table using it to grab a few bites of her food and eating them himself. "You little thief", she gasped as he ate it in amusement. She grabbed her own fork and went to do the same but he blocked it with his fork expecting that she would do so. She gasped but moved her fork around to find another opening. In the end they ended up sword- er well....fork fighting. Seeing how Amri was so focused in not letting her fork through she waited for the right time and stretched her hand grabbing the plate and sliding it near her. Retracting her fork back to herself she grabbed a bite from his place. "Aw man", Amri said in defeat as she laughed sliding the plate back at him. "You should have thought twice before challenging me", she said. "But I did give you a tough time. Admit it!", Naia made a thinking face. "Fine you were a challenge to get through. Congratulations"

"You're still eating?!", Gurjin came back as they both looked into their plates. They were going to tell him what happened both looking into each other but then they just smiled and looked back at Gurjin all angel face like. "Jeje slow eaters?", Then the three of them actually ate. 

Once they were done an announcement from up front was heard that it was time for the grooms and brides first dance. "Oh let's go see!", Said Amri as the three of them went closer to the front to watch closer as their friends shared the first dance and they weren't the only ones looking closely. The pairs got centered and seemed to be whispering to each other as the music started. Naia heard some sniffing and turned around to see Gurjin who was crying. "Gurjin are you crying?", She asked now Amri looking at him too. "No *sniff* yes", both of them patted the tallest and kept watching. Once their dance was over they all clapped along with the crowd. Then Deet went to dance with her parents and in that moment a worried looking gelfling came running to Amri and whispered something in his ears. "Amri what's going on?", Naia asked him as he took her by the arm making her jump a bit and pulling her away. "Naia, this is serious, come with me. Let Gurjin stay, I want him to be here just in case", she barely saw him so serious so she let herself be dragged wherever it was they were going. 

When the Garthim first started attacking the gelfling's eventually created new job posts. One of them was a lifeguard. No not the one who watches you swim. The gelflings with this job will stand in different tall areas around each clan. Their job was to keep a lookout in case they saw something suspicious coming towards them. If they did their job was to inform the rest of the clan of the upcoming danger so the childlings, old, sick or anyone who needed to, could evacuate the area. Soldiers would split into two groups. Some would go with the crowd of evacuating gelflings just in case they found something on the way and the other would stay to fight back the threat. 

This gelfling was a lifeguard and had thought to see something in the far distance coming their way. He wasn't sure though if it was really something to worry about. Amri himself in this new era was tasked with the role of lifeguard and because of his good vision he had grown to be a well known one. So he was asked to give a second opinion, he explained this to Naia as they walked towards a tall tree. On the top was a wooden type of house thing where the lifeguard would stay to watch. Climbing upwards he handed over Amri a telescope for him to use. 

"So is it bad?", Asked Naia. "I can't believe it", he responded, not really answering her question. "Believe what?", Amri put the telescope down. "Last attack I injured a Garthim but it got away before I or anyone else could kill it. That's the one that's in the distance. Since it's injured it's walking kinda wobbly and slow. This is great, I can go over there now, kill it and we don't have to stop our friend's wedding and no one has to panic or evacuate", he handed the telescope to Naia and started climbing down. Processing what he just said she quickly looked down at him. "Amri, wait you can't go alone to a Garthim that's crazy! You know their dangerous"

"Going to a normal Garthim alone is crazy but this one is injured and kinda slow compared to how they usually go. I can slay it", He reached the ground and seeing as how she was not getting through to him Naia started to climb down. "Hey! Hey! Amri you better stop and turn around this instance!", Her hair got caught in between some tree branches. She cursed under her breath (bad Naia very bad lol) and struggled as she reached with her arms trying to untangle herself. "At least wait for me. These creatures have no heart, they won't have mercy on you and it won't stop until it's either killed or it kills you", Amri turned around seeing her up there. His head turned between Naia and the direction where the creature was. "I can't wait for you Naia. Don't worry I won't have mercy on it either. Trust me, you've seen me fight before", with that said he ran towards the woods. Naia screamed for him to stay but he soon disappeared in the distance. She called out for the lifeguard who was inside the tree house looking out to quickly help her untangle. Once she was able to free herself and get to the ground she turned to the gelfling. "Go get my brother Gurjin", was all she said and ran off to where Amri had gone. 

Meanwhile Amri had the Garthim in his sight. He laid on the grass, camouflaging and waiting for the right moment. Sword in his hand. He grabbed a rock and threw it in the opposite direction. The Garthim turned around, his claws clicking ready to chomp whatever it was that made that sound. With his back turned against him you could see the injury of the very sword Amri held that he gave him last time. The blood around it had already dried but the wound wasn't seal yet and seemed to be infected which gave Amri an advantage. He threw himself to his back and as soon as his arms and legs got a firm grip the Garthim started turning around aggressively.

It's claws trying to go to his back and grab the gelfling. Amri stayed low, preventing him from being grabbed. And stabbed him in the back. The creature let out a screech and Amri went to grab his sword again to pull it out and make another hit. Still at that moment he wasn't aware that he had gotten too close to his head where his claws could reach and one got a hold of him. Amri let out a scream since in between the claws there were even tinier stinging points that he could feel burning against his skin. The beast threw him on to the ground where he rolled for a bit until hitting a tree. He rubbed his head with his hand and quickly got up running before the Garthim could get another hold of him. He tried a couple of times to get again behind his back to grab the sword but even though the creature was way slower in his walking his claws still went quick and always hit him out. He felt a huge shadow cast over him and looking up the beast seemed ready for it's meal. 

"This is why we don't fight a Garthim alone!", A voice was heard from above as Naia jumped out of a tree and into the creature's back. Pulling out Amri's sword and tossing it in the ground for him to catch. "Thanks Naia!", he said, happy to see her. He ran towards his sword and pulled it out of the grass. "Hey Garthim! You want some gelfling? I'm especially tasty! Come get me if you can '', the crab-like thing stopped moving around and looked at Amri as he ran forgetting about Naia in his back. The chase began and Amri tried his best to out run the creature that thank the heavens was slow by its injury. "Run around branches and trees! The Garthim are too big to dodge them", screamed Naia, still holding tight to it's back. Amri did as told and went, under a log, turned around a tree and so on making the Garthim get hit many times. As they ran Naia saw that they had come near a river. She threw herself off the Garthim and into the water. 

Inside the river the gills in her neck making it possible for her to breath and her wings extending out to use for a faster swim she practically glided across the water. She grabbed a few things as she did like rocks and plants. Then she saw in front of her a big log. Half of it on land and half under water. She swam to it and pushed hard. "Amri on my signal turn to the left!", She screamed at Amri who was about to get to where she was. He waited and Naia counted in her head. "3...2...1...Now!", Amri turned to the left and Naia pushed one last time making the log leave the water and completely fall on the ground. Since the Garthim were so focused on chasing Amri and it all was so sudden it didn't have the time to stop or turn. Making his legs hit the log and fall afterwards. He was left with his legs up like a helpless turtle and Amri quickly stabbed him again. The creature screeched and turned back up. Trying to run away but he couldn't even walk straight. Amri saw as he grew desperate and how it's life seemed to fade away from it. The beast lost its balance and fell back in his final steps...on top of Amri! Making both of them stumble and fall in the river. 

"Amri!", Naia quickly submerges herself back in. The Garthim being so heavy made them both sink and pinned Amri against the river floor. "Amri I'm here. I'm going to get you out", said Naia, arriving and pushing the now dead creature. Still it was very heavy and didn't want to budge from on top of poor Amri's body. Amri did his fair share of pushing but it was also worthless. Naia changed her direction this time using the flow of the current to try and help her. Amri was starting to turn more pale as he tried his best to contain his breath. At that moment the creature finally started to turn. "It's working, it's working!", Said Naia, looking over at him. Amri gave her a smile but as the creature finally rolled from on top of him one of his claws couldn't help but scratch him. Amri screamed because of the pain, bubbles coming out of his mouth and hands quickly going towards his throat as he felt the oxygen leaving him and the water coming in. Naia looked terrified and finally pushed the Garthim completely off him. She grabbed him and pulled him up. 

Once in the surface she quickly swam to the grass and placed Amri there. "We made it... Amri?", He wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing. She quickly went into mode emergency and as she was taught from a young age started doing chest compressions on him. "Amri! Amri! Wake up!", she then started doing mouth to mouth too mixing both methods. Water out and oxygen in, that was supposed to happen. Still she didn't see him react and spit the water out. "Amri please don't leave me!", At this point she was crying while she did all of the procedures and finally Amri opened his eyes. He turned around and started spitting all of the water and Naia gave him small hits in the back to help. "Amri!", he gasp for air. Breathing quickly as he adjusted to oxygen going around his lungs again. He looked over at Naia who had now a rosy nose and puffy eyes. "Naia are you crying?", was all he said making her let her head hit the ground and bawling, her eyes crying a river out. Amri eyes grew big and he was honestly surprised. Naia wasn't the crying type. He sat up using his new found strength and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Naia please don't cry. I'm sorry I scared you but look I'm alive, I'm ok! You saved my life, thank you", he lifted her up so she could sit up like him. In the progress he could feel how her heart was racing, the poor girl probably thought he was going to die right there. "I love you Amri!", She said still crying and then trow herself to his chest. He blushed mad and thought for a second her surely must have had water still in his ears. 

"Amri! Naia!", Amri turned around and saw Gurjin and the lifeguard gelfling. The Drenchen boy ran and sat down on the grass next to them. Seeing Naia crying he pushed her hair out of her face to see her better. "Naia why are you crying?! Did it hurt you? Let me see you", Naia couldn't speak through her fat tears and just let herself be checked by her twin brother. Seeing that she didn't seem hurt, Gurjin sighed in relief and held her close to him. He then saw Amri and looked at him up and down. "Amri? Why are you wet? Wait where is the Garthim?", Amri told him it was under the river and dead.

Back in the tree house the lifeguard and Gurjin were talking about something while Amri and Naia sat on the corner. Amri had a towel around him to dry off and a warm drink the lifeguard had telling him to drink it so he wouldn't catch a cold. Meanwhile Naia was already dry, her skin absorbing the water quickly and being used to it. She wasn't crying anymore either. In fact her face was serious and she looked away from Amri looking out at a window. Amri took sips from his drink looking at the back of her hair. "Um...Naia'', he whispered, she didn't answer. "Are you mad at me?", he asked as she shook her head still looking out at the window. "Oh good....um...about what you said back there", he could see her posture getting a bit more tense but he continued anyway because he needed to know the truth. "Do you really mean it in THAT way?", a small silence came before Naia answered shortly and quickly with a small yes. Not looking at him still. Amri's eyes glowed and he put his drink down. "Really? I- I love you too Naia'', Naia finally turned around to face him. She had a surprise expression and her cheeks had turned pink but not from her previous crying section, you could tell. "Really?", she whispered back. He nodded, so she looked down and quickly grabbed his hand. He felt his heart flying and squeezed her hand back. "Your stupid", she said making him laugh a bit. "I know"

After a while the three of them came back. They had quickly gone to iron their clothes and dry up anything that could remain wet. They were of course going to tell what happened but after the wedding. They didn't want to ruin this special day for his friends. Rian came over to where Gurjin, Naia and Amri were. "Hi guys I've been looking for you everywhere. Where were you three? Me and the other had to practically fight to save you some cake. Don't worry the slices are all safe and under Deet's, Kylan's and Brea's protection over at our table but I recommend you go and grab them before someone gets very hungry and eats them up. "Not my cake slice!", Said Gurjin dramatically, making everyone laugh and him look around with a: what's so funny?, face. Rian looked down and saw Naia's and Amri's hands holding tightly into each other. They both noticed his glaze and quickly let go hiding their hands behind their backs. Rian quickly moved his own hands in the air, "Oh no don't worry there's nothing wrong with a couple holding hands, did I make you uncomfortable? sorry. Well I'm glad at least you two are having some time for each other I was worried that with working so hard on our wedding you wouldn't be able to have your time", Amri and Naia looked at each other then at Rian, very confused. Rian did the same but with Gurjin who shrugged not understanding their confused looks either. "Couple?", Naia asked. "Yeah.  
..? What about it?", asked Rian. After some loading his eyes got big in realization. "Wait! You two are not a couple?", Gurjin also looked surprised but at the same time kinda nervous. "What? No, I mean not that I- we haven't even talked about that yet- you see it's complicated I- Naia", Amri looked at her asking for her help. "What he means is that we literally just confessed our feelings for each other a few minutes ago. So technically no, we are not a couple", Gurjin started laughing and Rian blushed mad telling him to shut up. "Don't laugh at me bro you were the first one to say your sister and Amri were dating!", Gurjin stopped laughing and told Rian to not say that out loud.

"Gurjin! You did what?", Naia said walking towards him. "You two were obviously crushing on each other! I was just helping, plus it was bound to happen eventually...", Naia sight and looked back at him. "How many gelflings did you tell?", Gurjin played with his fingers. "Oh just about three, four, five, six, seven...", Naia got the point and slapped her forehead with her hand. Was she supposed to thank him or scold him? She felt very conflicted. "Well don't you want to be Amri's girlfriend?", asked Gurjin, making her look up and making a hand motion telling Gurjin to shush it. She felt his glance and turned around seeing Amri behind her who looked at her closely. When he saw that she caught him he turned to look somewhere else. She sighted and grabbed both of her hands. "Y-yes that would be nice", Amri turned around quickly blushing. "And you Amri want to be my sister's boyfriend?", Amri walked forward taking a deep breath to earn bravery. He had already confessed his feelings so why feel afraid anymore? Right? "Yes that would indeed be nice", Naia looked at him both of them finding themselves lost in each other's eyes.

"I predict that I just formed a new happy couple", whispered Gurjin to his friend Rian who raised a brow. "Didn't they already confess their feelings earlier though? Without your help", Gurjin gave him a look. "Well yeah but I pushed it even further so that's what matters", Rian laughed at his best friends words looking back at the two love birds. "We should leave them alone, give them some space", Gurjin made a pouting expression. "Aw but-", Rian pulled him by the arm. "Come on Gurjin they'll probably want to be alone for now", Gurjin pulled his arm back. "And how do you know?", Rian raised his hand pointing at his ring. "Right, right", with that the two of them laughing left Naia and Amri. As they now both sat at a table together talking, smiles big and hands not letting go.


	5. That's the perfect present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now in Kylan's and Brea's point of view.

Finally outside, Brea took a big breath of fresh air. "Brea our table is over here", said Kylan pointing at a rectangular table in front of everything. She followed him and sat down looking up afterwards. You could see a bunch of tables filled with gelflings, the front rows had their previous guests while the others were just the gelfling's that they were told could join them for the after party. Still it didn't make her feel overwhelmed or any emotions like that. In fact the opposite, it made her feel warm inside. You could see them all talking, others walking around or chasing childlings who played around not wanting to eat yet. It was a scene you wanted to capture and take with you forever. Everyone seemed so nice and happy all there together. 

"Deet, Rian over here!", Kylan turned to see them both and called them over. They walked towards the table and sat next to them. Before they could even speak they were brought some plates of all shapes and sizes all of them covered with napkins. "Oh? What's under these?", Said Brea sliding a plate towards her and lifting the napkin from on top of it. It seemed to be some sort of soup with some potatoes and carrots pieces inside along with some other unknown to her vegetables. Rian did the same but his was completely different. It wasn't soup but rice with some pieces of meat. So on, every plate they revealed had something different. Some things they could tell what they were but not all of them. "Seems delicious?", Brea looked over and saw her sister, a plate of her own in her hand. 

"I contacted cooks from different clans so that there would be something for everyone to like. Also because now that we are all together I thought it would be cool to give different foods a try", she went over to Brea and with one hand pinched one of her cheeks. "Also I know someone here who would be very curious and interested in the subject", she then left and went to eat. "Well she's right, I must learn what these plates are and what clan they originate from", said Brea looking over and seeing Rian eating a dish. "Wait I need to know first!", She stretched over and grabbed his plate bringing it closer to her. "Huh? But but-", Kylan tried to contain a laugh which half worked and Deet started to console Rian. Brea started to investigate by asking them first if any dish seemed familiar to their clans if one of them didn't ring a bell for anyone she would call one of the cooks over to tell her making it a fast process, except for Rian who wanted to eat. "Ok let's see there's only this one left", she said pulling a bowl that was to her far left. Once she got it close and took a good look into it she smiled and gave Kylan a nudge. "Oh I know perfectly what this is, it comes from the Spriton clan", he looked over and smiled too. "Broth!", Brea finally finished and said that now everyone could eat and so they did. Meanwhile she teased Kylan about if he was the one that made the Broth. He said he didn't and she said that he must have. It tasted just like how you do it. His eyes seemed to glow as he leaned closer to Brea. "You remember how my Broth tastes?", she grabbed a piece of his hair and started playing with it. "Of course", she answered and then he confessed that he indeed was the one that made the Broth. 

Dinner was over and the plates were taken away by Deet as she offered to do it herself. As they waited they heard an announcement. "It is time for the brides and groom's first dance", Brea wrapped her arms around Kylan's arm and squeezed it and he chuckled. "Coming", he said knowing that it meant to hurry up. They both got up together and went to the dance floor. Brea let go of his arm and went from beside him to in front of him. Kylan then noticed how the crowd started to get closer, everyone wanting to see. They had previously practiced their first dance but he still felt very nervous. Brea noticed his look on the crowd and the slight shake in his ears. Anyone else wouldn't have realized but this is Brea we're talking about. One of her hands traveled all the way to his face moving it from the others to herself. "Kylan don't look at them, just look at me. We've got this'', Kylan nodded and gently grabbed one of her hands placing his other arm around her waist, as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. The music soon started as someone played the piano and another gelfling sang a beautiful song. 

(If you're reading this on a computer where you can open many window tabs and are able to read and listen at the same time I recommend you put this song and listen to it till the end. Is beautiful and sets the mood. Still if you can't do that because you have to be in silence to read or your reading from the phone that's ok read everything first and then come back and listen to it. Is not obligated but I really recommend it. Song: https://youtu.be/rgGD2ETpM0I )

Their dance commenced as they gave their first few steps playing along with the song. "You really have me surprised, Spriton", Brea said as he twirls her around and then comes back to the original position. "How so?", he placed one hand up and Brea placed her palm against his and they started to walk in a circle. "I remember our first dancing practice. You were so nervous you would constantly step on my feet but look at you now", to the original pose again they went. "Well I practice a lot at home alone too. I didn't want to step on your feet today", Brea smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Brea aren't we supposed to do another spin here?", she hummed a bit and then said. "You know, let's improvise a bit if that's ok with you", Kylan smiled, not minding at all. "Having you close is something I will never mind", a few minutes later and the song was seconds about to end. Kylan pulled Brea close and carefully dipped her while kissing her forehead and bringing her back up. Brea laughed because she felt the tickles from his kiss making it a sweet way to end. Once done the crowd gave a cheer and they went back to their table to give Deet and her parents the floor.

Back on the table Brea seemed to remember something almost as if a light bulb turned on over her head. "Kylan, Kylan quickly come with me I have something exciting to show you!", Kylan lifted a brow and followed her to see what she talked about. They went back inside the building where they had the ceremony earlier. "Sorry for dragging you all the way here but I left it in my bag in the room where I got ready", she said as they went upstairs and Kylan told her it was ok. Once inside the room she quickly went to her bag. Getting a hold of if she went over to Kylan. "Look what I bought!", She reached her hand inside and pulled out a firca. "Now we both have one!", he chuckled inside his mind thinking of how precious his wife was. "Hmm your gonna play me a song, your majesty?", he joked as Brea played along telling him to sit on a chair and so he did. 

"No but seriously I've been reading this music sheet with the song twinkle twinkle Little Star since it's easy and beginners friendly. DISCLAIMER I've been practicing since I bought this which is about three weeks ago. DON'T judge me too much", Kylan shook his head saying he would never. She then started playing. It actually was pretty good. There were moments in the song where she stopped for like two seconds to remember what came afterwards but all in all she finished it. Kylan clapped and faked a yawn. "Look it worked so well I'm going to sleep", she laughed. "Yeah but I still had problems in some parts'', he got up and got close to her. "Well yeah that's normal, it's your first song. Still, I'm saying this in all honesty, that was very good for a beginner. Oh but can I do something?", Brea nodded knowing he was an expert on the subject. He walked over behind her wrapping his arms around her until he could reach the firca's holes with his fingers. Brea blushed but smiled wondering what he was gonna do. "Ok Brea now make this shape with your lips and blow'', he said showing her. She made the shape and blew into it while Kylan moved his fingers making a short but smooth melody come out. Brea's eyes shined and she got really excited. "Another one! another one!", Kylan chuckled and told her to blow again. She did and he moved his fingers again this time differently and a fast melody, one you could dance to, came out. "Noticed how my fingers were faster here?", Brea nooded. How could she not?, She was paying super close attention. He knew she was already taking mental notes. When Brea wanted to learn something she was determined to do so. 

"Ok last one for now okay?", Brea nodded. "Ok here you need to change the shape of your lips a bit", Brea turned around to see and repeated it turning back to her firca and blowing. He moved his fingers and this time a sweet honey like melody can out. "This one so far is my favorite!", she said. "Really? It's my favorite too", he said letting go and Brea turned to face him. "What's it called? After Twinkle twinkle I want to learn that one. I need the music sheet", Kylan shook his head. "It doesn't have one but I can make one for you if you want to learn it", Brea's curiosity came into play again. "Why doesn't it have a sheet? Did you write this?", Kylan shook his head again. "No my parents did when I was little, can't take the credit for this one", Brea felt bad she had stepped into those grounds. Quickly apologizing for bringing it up. "No it's ok. The song is something sweet and it brings happy memories. At first it made me sad but I grew to learn to take it as a blessing. A piece of them is still with me. So it became something happy to listen to", Brea smiled and kissed him in the cheek. "I love that way of thinking, very wise", he chuckled and kissed her cheek too. "One day I want to play this for our own children'', Brea blushed and a smile came through. "Of course I'm sure it would be great. You will make a good father Kylan", she tickled behind his ear making him laugh. "B-brea stop it tickles!", but that just made Brea continue even more. 

They then headed back outside once the tickling section was over, meeting with a few gelfling here and there and saying hi. "Oh hi Baffi", said Brea, bending down and petting the male fizzgig. "I thought you would be with my sister", Kylan looked over and saw a bunch of other fizgigs running around the grass and playing. "I think Baffi made new friends'', Brea looked up and smiled. "Oh I'll leave you with your friends then", she grabbed Kylan's hand and kept walking together. "Hey Kylan what about Maudra Mera?", She asked, referring to the Maudra of the Spriton and the woman who had raised him. "Oh I didn't see her in the ceremony this morning so she was probably busy and couldn't make it", answered Kylan as Brea pointed behind him. "Really? Cause she's right there", Kylan turned around and saw Mera in the distance. Brea gasped as she had an idea. "Kylan why don't you ask her to dance? She did raise you after all. I think it would be sweet if you did that'', Kylan thought about it. Sure she was not his biological mother but Kylan always felt grateful to her for taking him in when nobody else would. Plus even though Mera wasn't exactly the super loving type she always made sure he was safe as he grew up and made sure he was fed and given proper care. So even if she wasn't the type to kiss you goodnight she still gave him an opportunity to grow and he appreciated that. He decided to walk over to where she was. "Ah Kylan I was looking for you", she said once he got close enough. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony. Our carriage suffered an accident with a hole in the road and we had to stop and change the wheel. Anyways I see you're using a red tux like I suggested. That's good I told you red suited your skin color", Kylan looked down at his clothes and smiled. "Yeah thanks'' 

Brea from the distance even though she couldn't quite hear what they were saying kept a close eye. Soon she saw how Kylan took her arm and led her to the dance floor and danced with her for a bit. "Ah where is my notebook and pencils when I need them?", she said wishing she could draw the moment but sadly her pencils were in the room and by the time she went to get them the dance would be over anyways. Still she sat on a random empty chair and watched while enjoying the moment. It made her happy to see Kylan like this. He was very modest and normally would let others go first before himself so he barely had these moments where he was the star or the center. Speaking from the point of view of the outside because in Brea's heart he was always a star. Anyways the point was that she felt happy he could enjoy this moment without asking, is this other person ok? It was good to worry about others but she sometimes wished Kylan would focus more on himself. She promised to herself as his now wife she would try to remind him to do that once in a while. She rested her head on her hands and her elbows on the table. 

Once he was done Kylan went over to where Brea was and sat next to her. "Had fun?", asked Brea and he nodded asking if she was ok with waiting all that time. "Jaja it wasn't even that long don't worry", she responded. In that moment Kylan saw in the distance a cart being pushed by podlings and on top of it a huge cake. His mouth watered and his eyes sparkled. She waved her hand in front of him and turned to see what he was looking at. Her mouth watered too, was that the cake they were going to eat? They hadn't been able to see it since it was a surprise and a gift from Hup and the podlings. Bless their soul because she could already tell the cake was going to be good. "Let's go!", The both said at the same time laughing and running as fast as they could reaching where the cake was. 

At the other side of it Rian and Deet came too. "Halt! This is our cake trespassers!", Said Deet in a joking manner. "It is our cake too!", Said Kylan while playing along. "I will call my lawyer. I'm not scared!", added Rian. They all slowly turned to Brea waiting for her to say something. A big silence came first and then: "You have a lawyer? I have Seladon!", Kylan clapped and Rian faked to be stabbed in the back as Deet made a "O" shaped with her lips and Brea made finger guns. They all then laughed at their silliness and grabbed a plate. "Hup disappointed '', said Hup appearing. "What are you talking about'', they all said, letting go of the plates. "You eat and no wait for rest!", he said looking at all of them. "What nooooooooo we weren't", said Rian and Deet turned to him. "We weren't? I thought we were'', she said, completely oblivious and pure. Brea placed a finger over her lips and Kylan covered his face with his hands. "I-I mean, no we were definitely not going to take a slice of the cake!", Deet said, trying to fix it. Brea looked at Hup. "Hey is a compliment, you made such a tasty looking cake that we just can't resist ourselves. I mean you and the podlings really outdid yourself here. I couldn't imagine a better cake", Hup inflated his chest. "True, true...", He said liking what he was hearing. "Ah such a shame we have to wait so long. I mean in the meantime of us waiting anything could happen to the cake. A childling running around could accidentally crash into it, maybe Baffi and his friends jump high and get fizzgig fur all over it, or it starts to rain and it get's wet...but your right Hup shame on us. We should totally wait", Hup looked at Brea then at the cake then at Brea then at the cake. "Know what? Maybe we should eat cake. Hup, make announcement you stay", he told the four of them and walked away. "I feel kinda bad", said Rian, still impressed on how Brea totally manipulated him and used reverse psychology. "But you're not bad", said Deet, still taking everything literally. Kylan turned to Brea, "Wow...how did you?", Brea fixed her hair. "Well let's just say your wife learned a thing or two with the Sifas", in that moment Cadia was seen in the distance walking in a circle. "Where am I?", Onica came running and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oh hi!", He said as she turned him around and told him to stay close. Kylan raised a brow and looked at Brea. "I learn things but I might have also made a few mistakes...ups?", She shrugged and he laughed, half of him not even wanting to ask and the other wanting to hear the whole story. 

"Cake time! Cake time!", Hup's voice was heard and soon everyone made a line. The others gave Brea and Kylan the honor of making the first cut. Brea was, well, very clever and you should never underestimate her but even she confessed that she had never learned to cook or cut anything. So grabbing the knife Kylan placed his hand over hers just to be careful and help her cut the first slice. Once they had the slices for the four of them they asked everyone in line to grab a plate as they cut some more and shared the cake with everyone. By the end of it only three slices were left. For Gurjin, Naia and Amri who didn't seem to show up. So telling a few gelfling's that those slices were reserved they decided it would be safer to move them to their table to guard and wait. After 15 minutes later they had to wait no more because Rian brought over Gurjin and said he came for him and the other two slices. "Where were you?", Asked Kylan and all he said was that he would tell them later. They all looked at each other and shrugged. 

A gelfling came over to Kylan and gave him a big yellow envelope which made Brea turn to him and wonder. "Wanna know what's inside?", He shook it as if it were a Christmas present. Brea of course said yes making Kylan get up and her to follow. "Where are you two going", asked Deet. They just giggled and said no where as Kylan placed a finger over his lips and Brea her hand over her mouth both trying not to laugh even harder. They went to the back and sat behind a tree nearby not going too far from the party but also gaining some space so they could have privacy. "Ok so there's this gelfling photographer I contracted for today...", he started saying as he opened the envelope. Pulling out a bunch of pictures and passing them to Brea. They were pictures of this day, when the room was still getting ready, the ceremony, the first dance, the cake eating,etc. Brea passed through them all and Kylan pulled out a book that was also inside making her quickly glance over his direction again. "And this is a scrap book I bought a few days ago. I imagined someone like you would like to do a sort of scrap book of today", He passed the book to Brea. She flipped through the pages. "Why are they empty? Is a scrapbook like a journal?", Kylan was surprised. "You never had a scrapbook before?! Not even the one that comes in those kids kits when you're younger?", Brea still had no idea what he was talking about. So he pulled Brea close to him making so that half of the book rested in his lap and the other half on hers. "A scrapbook is like if a journal and photo album had a baby. You put pictures of any memories you want to well, remember obviously or anything special to you. Then you can use any stationary that you want and decorate around them with words explaining what happened or doodles or arrows or practically anything. You can also glue a piece of fabric, a leaf, anything really. Is for your creativity to organize however it wants", Brea got super inspired hearing this. "I already have so many ideas!", Kylan laughed. "To be expected, I really thought a scrap book would suit you and it's different from your usual wedding photo album", Brea grabbed the yellow envelope and put the photos and scrapbook back in carefully all in place. She hugged the envelope and thanked Kylan for the present. "Now I feel bad, you made me a library, you hired a photographer, you bought me a scrap book. I haven't given you anything", her ears kinda droopy and her face slightly hiding behind the envelope of shame. Kylan used one of his hands to twirl the end of her braid and said: "This are all just tiny bonuses, the real gift we already gave each other so you don't need to give me anything else'', he let go of her hair this time grabbing her left hand with his right and putting his left hand next to hers. The two rings showing off. "We both gave our life's to each other and...", He looked at Brea who smiled and finished for him: "...that's a perfect present", he lay his head down resting on her lap satisfied with this. "Exactly, good job clever Brea'', Brea laughed and looked down at him in a caring way. "I love you", with that she leaned down both of them finding themselves lost in a warm and sweet kiss.


	6. The beautiful opportunity of loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is Deet's and Rian's turn to show us how the day went for them.

Hand in hand Rian and Deet both went outside as they were indicated that everything and everyone was ready. The first thing they both noticed stepping outside was the beautiful decorations. The Christmas like lights hung around the wood, reflecting on Deet's big eyes making them have tiny golden spots. Rian complimented Hup who was with them at the moment. "Hup in charge of cooking no decorations", he said admitting that he couldn't take the credit for this one. Speaking of cooking it was time to serve the food so Hup told them he had to go for now and quickly did his quirky and signature bow and left. 

"Deet, Rian over here!", They turned and saw Kylan who waved at them to come over. Both of them sitting up front on a rectangular table that they infer must be theirs. They walked over and sat down saying hi. Suddenly plates were placed all over the table in front of them with napkins on the top. "Wow Hup is fast'', whispered Deet to Rian who whispered back: "You can't mess with his spoon you know", they both giggled and Rian dragged a plate near him. It turned out to be rice with some sort of meat. Deet looked up, her ears peeking up the sound of Seladon's voice as she seemed to talk to Brea. Overhearing what she said she looked back at Rian. "Oh it looks like they brought all kinds of dishes from different clans", she informed him. Rian leaned closer to his plate smelling the meat. "Hmm it smells salty, maybe it comes from the sea. So the Sifa maybe? Well right now I don't care, I just want to eat it", he grabbed a fork and was about to dig in when he saw a hand grab the corner of his plate and drag it away. Kylan laughed (he could only half contain it) as Brea told Rian he couldn't eat it until she knew it's origins. "Huh? B-but", Deet gave him a simpatic look. She patted her hand over his back sliding it up and down and making Rian look at her. "Don't worry Rian, she'll give it back once she's done. Meanwhile would you like me to get up and get the same plate repeated? That way Brea can keep investigating and you can eat now. Would that be better?", Rian appreciated this but shook his head. "No I'll wait, stay here that's always better", Deet smiled and told him that was cheesy. Which he responded by sticking his tongue out at her. 

Once they were finally done eating Deet offered herself to take all of their plates away and so she did. "Here you go, thank you for the food. It was delicious", she told some podlings who she gave the plates to. In that moment she heard that it was time for the grooms and brides first dance. "Oh! I must go now. Bye bye", she said excusing herself and coming back to the dance floor where Kylan and Brea were already in position and Rian stood waiting for her. "I'm here I'm here", she said running to him and placing some of her loose hair behind her ears. "Right on time, shall we?", he bowed and Deet laughed playing along by doing a small curtsy in response. One of her hands holding one of his as his other one wrapped around her waist and her free one rested on his shoulder. (For some reason writing this made me think of the song "Can I have this dance" from Highschool Musical 3 but you're free to imagine anything). Deet smiled wide as she let her dance moves be led by Rian making them both move in sync. She looked behind his shoulder and saw everyone looking closely. She looked back at his face, soft expression and inviting. She felt like one of those princess from the fairy tales they told back to kids in the Grottan caves but even better because this was real. Both her and him were real, this wedding was real, this dance they shared was real, the ring on her finger and of course the realest of all: the sound of her heart beating. It was a dream come true. Rian felt the same way, the tales of soldiers finally finding a princess. They were tales that Rian as a kid never really cared about because he and Gurjin normally would talk non stop while the childlings sat in a circle to listen and escaped midway of the story. Running around the castle halls and playing hide and seek. Falling in love used to be: "gross, ewww I will never!", Jaja he laughed inside his head. What an immature and naive little boy. Everybody falls in love at some point. His first love Mira taught him that but she also taught him that as quick as it comes it can also go. Many gelflings fall in love but it doesn't always work the first time and when it does it's considered luck. It's hard but beautiful because life seemed to feel pity for him and gave him a second chance. Before, after Mira's tragedy, Rian felt he could never love again but life brought Deet to him. A lovely girl who quickly became his really close friend and eventually a love. He could even feel as if Mira blessed them both from above. She would love Deet, he was sure and that gave him peace in mind. I mean who wouldn't love Deet? Whoever that is, Rian didn't like them already. "What are you thinking about?", asked Deet, making him come back from his train of thoughts. "Same thing as you probably", Deet now wrapped both of her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder and both of Rian's arms wrapped around her waist as he also rested on her shoulder for a bit. "I guess you're right", she said as they dance a bit. They soon noticed the song was entering it's end with the final notes and they let go looking each other in the eyes now. Rian twirled Deet one more time and then pulled her close as they both sealed the end of their dance by resting their foreheads against each other. 

The dance was over and soon a different melody started to play as Deet's parents appeared behind her asking a dance with them. Deet quickly looked at Rian who let her hand go and said to go have fun. Brea and Kylan were already sitting down but she saw how they both have her an approving smile. Taking their hands Deet join them in a dance, Rian went back to his chair in their table to wait until she was done. Kylan and Brea too were watching but he saw in the corner of his eye how Brea got up with an exited look and practically dragged Kylan away. He smiled seeing them disappeared from the crowd and looked again towards the dance floor. At this point besides her parents Deet screamed for every gelfling to come up and join them in the dance floor and a pretty good amount came. All holding hands and spinning in a big circle. Rian laughed as he expected Deet to do something like that. Everyone was laughing and dancing in their own way and Bobb'n came running to Rian's table. "Hey buddy you here to keep me company?", He said pulling him up and sitting him in his lap. He then noticed the boy looking down in a sad manner. He moved a bit of his hair to see his face expression better and make sure he wasn't just seeing things. "Hey what's wrong? Why the long face?", Bobb'n looked up at the now huge crowd of gelfling's that had formed upfront dancing happily. "You want to join them?", Bobb'n nodded. He probably wanted to play with the childlings too. "Then go ahead", but the little Grottan shook his head. "I'm not a good dancer. Their gonna make fun of me", Rian tap his head. "Hey this is not a dancing competition I mean look at everyone. Look at all their silly dance moves. No one is making fun of anyone", Bobb'n obviously was too shy to go even with these words and you could tell in his eyes he wanted to have fun too. So Rian gave him a extra push: "What if you go with me? No one will make fun of you and If they do they'll have to face me", Bobb'n thought it was a great idea and jumped off his lap so Rian could get up. Rian grabbed his tiny hand and moved to a corner of the dance floor with him. He grabbed both of his hands now pulling Bobb'n up and over his feet. The childling laughed as each step Rian took he took too. Jumping around he finally let go and Bobb'n forgot about his fear and started dancing by himself. Nobody as Rian said made fun of him. If anything a lot of moms that came around told Bobb'n he looked adorable which for him was better than a bad dancer. He now flapped his wings as if he were a bat and ran around Rian's legs making a circle. Rian laughed as he waited and in one snatched Bobb'n up. He laughed and grabbed a hold of Rian's head, sitting in his shoulder. "I can see so many things!", he said feeling super tall. "Look it's Deet!", he pointed at Deet who seemed to be walking towards them. "Oh no she's spotted us. We have to hide!", Said Rian playfully. Bobb'n and him ran back to the table and Bobb'n told Rian to hide underneath it. Deet obviously could see this but acted oblivious once she got close. "Well hello Bobb'n have you seen Rian?", the tiny boy shook his head smiling big. "Nooo", you could tell he was holding in a laugh. Deet bent down to his level. "Are you sureeee?", she then started to tickle him which resulted in Bobb'n asking for Rian's help in between laughs. He came from underneath the table and grabbed Deet's hands, stopping her. "Found you~", Bobb'n told Deet that she cheated and that it didn't count. Deet kissed his chubby cheeks and squished his face in her hands as Bobb'n tried to escape her love trap. "Yummy childling", she said, kissing him around his head and he screamed and laughed at the same time. The three of them were still on the floor next to the table. Rian watched this and felt as if he was falling even more in love with her, if that was possible. Then Deet's parents came and took Bobb'n away for the moment so the couple could be alone. Bobb'n waved goodbye to both of them and Rian getting up helped Deet by pulling her up with his hand.

He noticed how around the knee area of her dress had caught some dirt from kneeling down. "Ah let me help you clean that'', he said using his hands to tap the dirt away. "Jaja don't worry Rian a little dirt never hurt anybody", but he insisted, getting all the dirt out. Then being bent down already he used the opportunity to grab Deet by her knees and lift her up. "Rian!", She laughed and hit his back. "Let me down! Jajaja'', he walked to their chairs and sat her down then pulling his chair and sitting in front of her. Deet placed her hands over her cheeks feeling like they started to hurt with all the laughing and smiling. "Never stop smiling like that", said Rian, making her grab his cheeks too and squish them up. "Same to you!", Rian placed his hands over hers looking straight into her eyes. Not saying a word, just observing. Deet's cheeks were decorated with a light tint of blush as she noticed his stare. "What do I have something on my face?", Rian shook his head. "Your a great big sister you know that?", Deet smiled and letting go of his cheeks placed her hands on her hair. "Thanks!", She then rested them on her lap. "I'm sure you would make a great mom too", Rian added, making her light blush go very dark very quickly. A blush also hit his face when he realized what he had said. He had started to pull further when Deet grabbed his chair and pulled him closer back to where he was. "Jaja It's ok Rian. I was just caught off guard that's all. Don't feel embarrassed, you're my husband!", Rian felt relief seeing how she took it the right way. "If anything I really appreciate the compliment. I'm sure you will make a great dad too", Rian felt happy hearing this. Especially noticing that instead of would she used will. One day not now but for sure one day he would like to have childlings of his own with Deet. Well obviously with her, no kidding Sherlock. He thought to himself being sarcastic with his inner voice. "What goes inside that brain of yours?", said Deet seeing he drift off once again. He shrugged, "Just being sarcastic with my inner voice", Deet decided to ask about that later. She then saw in the distance Brea and Kylan and Kylan seemed to look at something deeply. She followed his stare and her eyes glowed. She shook Rian's shoulders and turned him around. "Look, Look!", She said and long and behold they saw their cake rolling in. Then being placed on It's table. "Quickly!", said Rian getting up and Deet following.

Once there they saw Brea and Kylan on the other side. Halt! This is our cake trespassers!", Said Deet in a joking manner. "It is our cake too!", Said Kylan playing along- .... (Wait a minute you guys already read this conversation last chapter)

~Le time skip~

They all grabbed their cakes and their disappeared friend's too, placing them all on the table. Deet ate happily, the corners of her mouth and the tip of her nose covered in frosting. Rian had already finished and he had his head resting on one hand, watching Deet eat. He laughed and his free hand traveled to her nose taking a bit of the frosting and then eating it himself. "Huh? How did I get that on my nose?", She asked and Rian chuckled. "Actually you also have frosting in the corner of your lips'', Deet licked her lips, eating the frosting away. After Rian told her it was all gone she tried to lick the one in the tip of her nose. "Jajaja Deet your tongue can't reach your nose silly", still she was determined and actually was able to reach high enough to lick a tiny bit. The rest though she allowed Rian to clean with a napkin seeings as she was not gonna be able to reach by herself. After cleaning her up Rian turned and saw Amri, Naia and Gurjin in the distance. He excused himself and told them he was gonna go get them. 

After he came back with Gurjin he sat back at the table and whispered to Deet. "When this is over and we go home, boy do a I have a story for you", he said thinking about Naia and Amri. Deet was clueless and excited since she liked stories and told him: "ok". Turning the other way she then said: "Where are you two going?", seeing Kylan and Brea get up. They just giggled and said "no where" as Kylan placed a finger over his lips and Brea her hand over her mouth both trying not to laugh even harder. Soon disappearing off. "Jaja bye love birds", both of them said, being left on the table. Looking back at Gurjin they handed him the cake slices so he could eat his and take the others back to Naia and Amri. "Thank you", he said soon also leaving, you could practically hear him say the word: cake~, happily as he disappeared in the crowd making both Deet and Rian laugh and shake their heads slowly. 

Rian looked over at Deet and extended his hand out. "Actually I would also like to take you somewhere we can talk more privately", he said. Deet took his hand and followed until they found a bush and went behind, sitting down together. Of course after Rian helped Deet lay out her dress so she could sit. "This day is just perfect Rian", she told him, changing her sitting posture. He agreed with her. "Can we play a game?", She asked and Rian laughed at her spontaneous wishes. "Sure what game?", They started playing I spy and other simple games like that soon getting into truth or dare. "Did you know that in the caves where I grew up it was called the other way around. Dare or truth", Rian seemed interested in the fact as he threw a coin that decides who would go first. "Okay I'm going to ask first. Truth or Dare?", Deet thought about it for a moment. "Truth", she said, making Rian make an evil like grin. "When did you first notice you were starting to have a crush on me?", Deet blushed and started thinking about it going back to all the things they had lived together. "I mean you were always a nice gelfling to me so I immediately liked you as an individual but in the crushing way....Hmmm...", She thought about it some more. "Oh Jeje I guessed I started having a slight crush while we were in the campfire. You know honoring Brea's lost. We were all singing, you know feeling empathy for her. I was very concentrated until I heard you sing. I couldn't help but look at you, your voice was very smoothing and for some reason you were looking deeply back at me. So of course I couldn't help in feeling a small inner spark", Rian was surprised and before they could continue their game grabbed Deet by her hands. "Omg Deet same! That's why I was staring at you! You just looked so beautiful with the light of the fire hitting your face and you also have such a beautiful voice. Still above all of that I saw how you hugged Brea earlier and how you were the first to join Kylan in his singing and I just- I just immediately noticed how kind you were by nature. Your kindness made you shine even more to me", Deet blushed and looked down at their hands not looking into him yet. "Wow I don't know what to say", Rian smiled. "Then don't say anything", he then gave her a caring kiss making them both smile afterwards like two idiots and have a giggle attack just by their easy to fluster nature. Getting up they walked around holding hands. Looking at the pretty flowers but without going too away from the main party. 

A whistle was heard from Rian and tiny claps from Deet when they found Brea and Kylan sharing a kiss. This made them both jump surprised. Brea seemed to have some sort of yellow enveloped and Kylan rested on her lap. "You guys scared us!", Rian and Deet laughed as Brea threw a stick at them. "Brea and Kylan sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g", they sang together as the mentioned stood up. "Guys we are married so are you too!", Said Kylan. "Very matured you two", Brea added placing a hand over her hip. Deet and Rian chuckled and quickly went close, all the four of them giving in, into a group hug.


	7. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is the last chapter in this story and the small two wedding related story series! I feel so happy and sad at the same time jajaja. This will not be the last time I write Tdc fanfics here of course, but it is the end of this wedding train between Deet and Rian plus Kylan and Brea with some hints of Amri and Naia in the background. I hope you all enjoy this journey as much as I did and yeah, hope to see you around some other time in some other world. ;)

The night had fall and the only lights now beside the stars and moons were the lamp posts and candles. Everyone had given the couple their blessing and gifts leaving and going home to rest. The decorations had been all saved in their perspectives boxes leaving everything neat. A landstrider had behind him a big cart that was attached to itself by a rope. The cart flowed behind him as he walked. Brea placed all of her stuff inside and gave it a gentle pat in the head. "Ok buddy wait here for us now, okay?", she then went back to the center of the area where tables used to be and now only a few gelfling's stood. Deet, Rian, Kylan, Gurjin, Amri, Naia and Seladon to be precise. Their friends too had put all of their stuff away. "I guess this is goodbye for now", said Gurjin. Both couples on one side and their friends in the other. "Not quite yet. First we must show you something", said Rian, making them all look between each other. "What is it?", asked Amri and all he got was Deet telling him and the others to sit down on the floor to find out. 

Their friends shrugged not knowing what the four of them wanted now. They sat on the floor all of them forming a circle. "Dreamfeast with us", said Kylan as the others looked confused. Still trusting their friends they extended their arms all of them towards each other's hands. Closing their eyes and zoning out...or well in. Into their friends memories. The flash of colors clashed in their minds as they entered. 

Memories in no order in specific were placed. Deet's,Brea's, Kylan's and Rian's. Of their whole experience that day. Laughs were heard in between. The moment where Gurjin and Amri helped calm the boys nerves. A hug shared between Seladon and Brea with supporting words. Naia led them with Amri to the altar. The dance, the food, the decorations. All of them had worked hard on it and were seeing now everything but through the couples perspective. In one moment you saw a beautiful dress in another a delicious cake. Flashing quickly through all of these in real time but for them it seemed like a beautiful story slowly unfolding. Finally their hands separated as the colors fade away and their minds all came back to the present, opening then their eyes.

"We just wanted to share our experience with you guys to let you know your efforts were not in vain. You really did do our perfect day", said Brea. Deet nodded eagerly, Rian nodded too but more slowly and Kylan was fighting to contain his emotional side. Gurjin started crying and so did Kylan, not able to hold back seeing him do that. "Bro's...", Naia patted his back and chuckled a bit. "What he meant was: Is nothing to thank for. You guys are our closest friends so if we need to do 400 weddings for you we will'', they all laughed with this comment and Amri pushed himself a bit forward. "No but seriously we know you would do the same for us. You always have helped us out. It's time the world gave you some slack for once and let you have a day of your own '', he said in the sense that they were part of the first gelfling's to start the resistance and ever since barely had any time for themselves. 

In that moment Hup walked towards them and seeing them on the ground asked what was going on. Deet got up and walked towards him. She bent down to be in his same height level and said: "Hup I wish it were possible to dreamfeast with you. That's the best way I could start to express how grateful we all are to you too. You and the podlings really outdid yourself with the food and I know you worked super hard to get everyone to cooperate. So I hope this makes up for at least the start of how grateful we are", she grabbed a wrapped object Rian passed to her and opened it. It revealed to be another spoon. It was just like Hup's previous one but it had some gold stripes going around the wooden spoon and some sort of golden letters written on it. "What mean?", asked Hup. "It means: Loyal Paladin and friend", said Brea. Hup grabbed the spoon happily and gave Deet a hug. "You like it?", He nodded and waved it around. "Everyone thank you", he said.

"Don't think we didn't get anything for you guys", Rian added, turning back to the others who looked surprised. "Their tiny details nothing much but we hope you like them", added Kylan as they all grabbed a wrapped object and walked towards them. Their friends stood up from the ground receiving such things. Kylan gave Naia a small wooden figure of both of them that he had carved himself. It represented all the adventures they went on together. Deet gave Amri some colorful seeds that would grow as soon as you plant them. So he could plant them in the Grottan caves and he and the others could have new beautiful plants to look at. Brea gave Seladon a tiny music box with the words Tavra told them about the sister bond inscripted into the top. Rian gave Gurjin his first sword ever that he held as a beginner soldier. It was a big honor and it represented Gurjin being with him from the very first steps. All of their friends treasured such thoughtful gifts even if to others they didn't have much value to them it cost a lot. "Thank you", they all replied. 

After that it was finally time to say goodbye. "The Grottan caves are sure going to miss you", said Amri giving his friend Deet a hug. "I promise to visit. Take care of the norlocs for me please", she said, taking Rian's hand. Since they were close to Stone in the wood both of them didn't mind walking. Their house wasn't that far. "Get home safely", yelled Gurjin as they walked away. "Yeah use the knife I gave you if needed", yelled Naia to which Seladon quickly added: "But don't go around waving knives in the night!", They laughed and turned to waved at them one more. "See you tomorrow", added Kylan and Brea while Hup hopped happily. Deet and Rian then soon disappeared in the distance. 

Everyone then turned to Kylan and Brea. They were going to hop on the cart the landstrider pulled so they quickly hopped on. Before moving though Brea seemed to remember something and search between all of her stuff. "Seladon wait! Here take this and DON'T read it until you get home", she instructed, giving a note to a confused Seladon. (It's a thank you letter). "You take care now little guy", said Gurjin to Kylan and Naia added: "Don't leave the knives to Brea", Kylan shook his head. "What is it with you and knife's and guys I'm not a childling", he said as a result of their friends sometimes treating him like one. But he knew they only did that to tease and because they really cared. "So Brea you excited to live the forest life?", asked Amri, making her nod at his direction. The landstrider started to look somewhat impatient and that he wanted to get a move on already. "Ok, ok big guy we're going we're going", they all said their final goodbye and soon were pulled away. 

~~~

"Good job", said Brea to the landstrider once they got home. Kylan quickly got off first and told Brea to wait a minute before coming in. "Remember I said I had a surprise. Give me a few seconds. I'll be quick. I just need to turn them all on'', he opened the door and went inside. "Turn what on?", Wondered Brea as she waited outside. Even though it was a few seconds her eyes scanned the hole outside of what will now be her new home. She had of course already come to Kylan's house but it was still exciting considering that she didn't have to call it that anymore. It was now their house. It was a cute cottage with it's rusty looking wood. The roof was filled with moss and tiny pink and white flowers on top of it making it look like a flowery rug. The grass was a lively green and tree's surrounded the area. All with big trunks and leaves that if you shacked would let tiny raindrops that had been collected in the leaves drop. She remembered there was in the backyard his own personal farm with some veggies and fruits and bushes with berries. In the front you could see soil patches that were being prepared for planting. Kylan explained that since he had a lot of plants that supplied food on the back he wanted some flowers in the front. He had to prepare the soil first and he also promised to wait until Brea moved in since she said she wanted to learn and help him grow flowers. That in Brea's memory was how it looked in the day but in the night the grass got a blue hue and you could only see the green if light shone on it. If you look up at the tree branches the stars reflect in between the holes making it almost seem as if the tree had crystals up there. The water of a nearby river was all you heard along with the wind in the leaves and a few crunches when tiny creatures walked on the ground. It kinda reminded her of the crunchy sound of walking in snow but a bit different. 

"Ok Brea I'm ready!", He came back outside snapping her out of her observation mode. "What about our stuff?", she said as Kylan grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "We'll get it later. I really want to show you! I asked both Seladon and Onica and they agreed you would like this one over the other one in the stores", he opened the door and let Brea come in first. "Tada!", he said like a small excited childling. Inside you were quickly met with the living room. On top in it's roof was something Brea clearly knew was not there before. In the roof was a chandelier with the gold decorations her mother used to have in her room. The same one she brought to Onica that revealed to have a mystery creature that eventually led her to meet Lore. "Oh Kylan is beautiful'', she said. "It's like bringing a bit of Hara'r with me", he smiled. "Good that was what I was hoping to do", she turned around and gave him a quick hug both of them then going back outside to get their stuff from the cart. Or well mostly Brea's because she was the one moving in, Kylan only had a few presents that he was given. "Wait wait so this bag here is you actual clothes and other personal stuff, right?", Brea nodded at the pretty average size bag. "And this one are your books?", Kylan pointed at a much bigger bag that was practically double in size. "Yes? You know when you say it out loud like that...", Kylan laughed and crossed his arms. "It makes you realize you need some priority lessons?", Brea shrugged. "Maybe"

They finally placed everything and Kylan let himself drop on the bed tired of the long day. Brea took her veil and placed it on top of his head. "Wow what a princess", she joked as he laughed, still keeping his eyes closed. Brea pulled the veil up and leaned close to give him a quick kiss. Kylan opened his eyes blushing and acting all surprised. "Wow I'm awake, but how is this possible?", Brea faked a man's voice and said:"I princess have woke you up from your sleep with true love's kiss", Kylan placed his hands over his chest. Then made a panicked expression. "Oh no but you didn't kill the dragon before coming here to wake me up. Ahhh now it's attacking you!", He grabbed a pillow and hit her in the face. "Kylan no stop!", She laughed while trying to block the hits with her arms. "Roar! I'm not Kylan, I'm your worst nightmare", Brea grabbed another pillow and hit back. "No I am your worst nightmare! Die evil dragon!", Soon both were indulge in a big pillow fight using the bed sheets as a way to try and hide from the other, pillows as weapons and pijamas too to attack. Finally tired of all that commotion and the day in general Brea dropped over Kylan letting out a yawn. "Eat my...dust...dragon...hiya", she said slowly moving her arm and her voice much weaker. "Jaja I think that's enough for now Brea your tired", he sat up and grabbed the pillow from her hand. "What are you *yawn* talking about? I'm not tired at all...not...sleepy...I...zzzz", Brea soon fell asleep resting her head on his chest as he slowly and carefully moved her to one side of the bed and wrapped her with a blanket. She still had her wedding dress on but he didn't have the heart to wake her up again to tell her to put on her pajamas. For tonight this would have to do and that was ok. He passed his hand through her white and shiny hair as she peacefully slept, sometimes a few words escaping in her sleep like "dragon". To him she indeed looked like a sleeping beauty.

{On the other side of things}

Rian went and opened the door using his key and went inside first. He then heard some giggles from behind and turned around to see a stuck Deet. "Jaja I can't get my dress through", she said, her arms trying to push her in for which he couldn't help but let out a few giggles himself. "Ok ok go back I have a plan", she went back so that Rian could have space to go back outside. Once outside he went behind her and grabbed a big chunk of her skirt fabric. "Ok try to go in quickly", he told her as she ran in and by the time Rian let go of the fabric she was already inside. So he followed and closed the door behind him. "Deet I-...Deet?", she literally had just gone inside a second ago. He called her name and soon heard some voices coming from the hallway. He turned around the corner to see Deet who stood there looking at all the hallway pictures and decorations as she talked to herself. Rian smiled and leaned on the wall crossing his arms watching her do this for a few minutes. She gasps opening a door. "Rian is this our room?! Can I go inside?", Rian nodded and so she hopped on the bed for a bit and then laid down on it. "Ohhh~~ soft", she gasped again this time looking at the closet door and opening it up. "Is this our closet?", Rian came inside the room and shook his head. "No Deet this is yours mine is that one in the back", Deet's eyes got big as she opened the door. "It's all for me?! It's huge! I've never had such a big closet", he laughed seeing her get inside and close the doors. Once she opened them again she had some strange hat and a furry coat over her dress. "Oui Oui", he laughed and took the hat from her head and placed it over himself. "Your such a joy Deet", he said to which Deet respond with: "Well having you around always motivates me to be happy"

Previously Deet and her parents had stopped by Rian's place to drop off Deet's stuff so that's why she already had everything there. She only saw so far as the living room and the kitchen though so that's why everything to her was new and exciting. She closed the door to her walking closet that for her was like a boutique and she undressed herself and put on some comfy pajamas. Made out of norloc skin of course. "Rian look, look!", She said, coming out with another pair of pajamas in hand. "I made you your own pair of pajamas so you can try and see how it feels to wear norloc clothes for yourself", Rian grabbed it and was excited. Deet was always talking about how norloc clothes were so much more comfy than your usual clothing. It was finally time for him to try it himself. Plus he ran his hands over the design that Deet had sew in herself. It had a moon and a star and a lot of swirly lines. Like that one painting in a Vapran museum, what was it called? Oh yes! Starry night, yeah something similar to that. He quickly changed and found out that the rumors were right. It was the most comfortable pajamas he's ever worn. "Do you like it?", She asked, to which he said: "Yes! Thank you so much Deet'', Deet asked him to raise his arms and move them around. She wanted to see if she got the size right. Thank goodness it seemed to fit him well as he moved so she was happy for that. 

Deet then sat on the bed tapping the spot next to her for Rian to join in. "Tell me a story", she said now resting her head on his lap. "Seriously? Right now?", He asked, passing his hand through her hair. "Pleaseeeeee", she said looking up at him with the puppy eyes which always got to Rian and she knew it. It was his weakness. "Ok ok let me think for a second.....Hmmm  
.....Oh this one is actually pretty famous among us Stonewood and Kylan loves It too. When I was little my father would tell me all the time this tale and it always gave me a boost to be brave", Deet looked eagerly at him thinking of what tale could make young Rian so excited. "This is the tale of a Stonewood too and his name was Jarra-Jen. Jarra-Jen was a Gelfling folk hero, whose many adventures were told around villages fires for centuries. His birth was said to have been heralded by lightning, and he was noted for his fearlessness, curiosity and charm", Deet quickly interrupted. "Well not as charming as my Rian", he laughed and kissed her nose quickly. "If my lady would like to think so I won't mind at all. Now one of his most famous exploits involved taking the Horn of Thunder from the tyrant Creghel, who kept his people as slaves", Deet gasped. "How could he do that to his own kind?!", Rian tapped her head. "Don't worry he wasn't going to for long. Long story short: When Jarra-Jen embarked on his quest, he encountered a stranded fish, which he helped back in the water. In gratitude, the fish gave him one of its scales, which had the power to manipulate water. Finally, Jarra-Jen found the moon, caught between two rocks. When released, the moon gave Jarra-Jen a piece of its own shadow. When Jarra-Jen arrived at Creghel's Keep, the tyrant agreed to free his people and surrender the Horn, on condition that he first manage to lift his throne", Deet was very invested in the story he could tell. "How big was his throne?", He asked himself to cause tension, "Colossal, but Jarra-Jen was smart and carved the throne into pieces, using the fish scale's power of erosion. Next, he used the feather to lift the pieces, and enveloped them in the moon's shadow. Outraged, Creghel refused to honour his bargain, and was killed in the subsequent struggle. Jarra-Jen used the Horn to destroy Creghel's fortress, then hid it away, so that no one would misuse its power. That's one of the stories at least", Deet clapped at the end. "Wow do you believe he was real?", Rian nodded. "Not everyone does but I like to think he was...now I think that's good for tonight right?", Deet quickly got off his lap so he could lay down and she herself shifted position and laid down next to him. Arms wrapping around each other they looked into each other's eyes happy to have each other's company. Feeling Rian's warmth, Deet hid her face in his chest and Rian kissed the top of her head. "I think Jen is a pretty name", said Deet. "Yep I think so too", he said both of them just casually commenting it and not thinking much about it(yet). "Well goodnight Sky baby", Rian chuckled: "Goodnight Deethra"

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason at first I forgot to put the number of chapters so Ao3 put: 1/1 but this is actually a multy chapters story so I am going to try to edit that, still added a note on it to prevent confusion.


End file.
